


Rivalové

by Hessy



Series: Jak vycvičit draka [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, pre-httyd 2
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Dračí závody, místo pro uvolnění napětí z posledních dní. Ovšem dnes se zapojuje i Škyťák Strašný Treska Třetí. Jak se s tím vypořádá jeho největší rivalka Astrid? A to nejdůležitější - kdo vyhraje? [Jednorázová povídka]





	Rivalové

Vesnicí se rozezněl roh ohlašující začátek závodů. Vikingové uzavírali poslední sázky a spěchali na tribuny. Dnešní dračí závody byly výjimečné, už jen proto, že se jich zúčastní i syn náčelníka. Ten se stal velkou atrakcí na podobných akcích a nikoho nezajímalo, že dřív býval neschopným nedochůdčetem.

Závodů se účastnili všichni dračí jezdci. Astrid se Stormfly, Škyťák s Bezzubkou, Snoplivec s Tesákem, Rybinoha s Flákotou a věčně hašteřivá dvojčata Rafana a Ťafan na Brkovi a Hrkovi. Nutno podotknout, že veškterá pozornost se soustředila na Škyťáka s Astrid, protože tihle dva byli naprosto nejlepší.

„Připravený na prohru?“ zeptala se Astrid jen tak mimochodem Škyťáka. Ten vehementně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ani ve snu,“ ušklíbl se a jeho drak, Bezzubka, souhlasně zavrčel. Dnes nebylo nic, co by jim mohlo uzmout vítězství. Možná až na jednu osobu.

První kolo, zahřívací, proletěli v klidu, jen tak sledovali okolí a pátrali po prvních ovcích. Věděli, že to samé dělají i ostatní. Dokázali u toho vypadat tak uvolněně, že by nikoho ani nenapadlo, že ve skutečnosti pozorují vše, co se ve vesnici děje. Zvláště Astrid byla velice všímavá a hlavně měla dobré reflexy. Dokázala myslet rychle - proto taky většinu závodů vyhrávala (tedy jen pokud tam nebyli Bezzubka se Škyťákem). Ti si jen mohli libovat, že jsou rychlejší. Alespoň dokud Astrid nevymyslí nějaké další zázračné jídlo pro Stormfly.

Jakmile draci přeletěli hranici označující kolo, rozletěli se vpřed. Vikingové na tribuně zařvali. Bezzubka se Škyťákem se rychle dostali do vedení, ale první, kdo uviděl ovci, byl Rybinoha. Flákota se snesla k zemi. Díky své váze to bylo rychlostí blesku a mladý Viking popadl vyděšené zvíře. Pobídl Garvana zase nahoru.

Astrid zalétla pohledem ke dvojčatům. Všichni věděli, že se líbí jak Snoplivcovi, tak Rybinohovi, a ani jeden nezmeškal šanci, aby si vyhrál její náklonnost. Jemně zatlačila Stormfly do boku a Nodr změnil směr.

„Tady máš, lásko!“ zvolal Rybinoha směrem k Rafaně a hodil ovci do vzduchu. Ta k mladé ženě nikdy nedoletěla. Zvláště proto, že se mezerou mezi Zipákem ohavným a Garvanem mihli rovnou dva draci zároveň a jejich jezdci se začali rvát o ovci.

„Ta je moje!“ vyjekla Astrid na Škyťáka, který držel nebohé zvíře za zadní nohy, zatímco dívka držela přední část.

„Já tu byl dřív!“ hádal se Škyťák. Nikdo si nevšiml, že dvojčata sebrala ze země další ovci, která si už hověla v jejich koši. Teď, protože rivalové neviděli žádnou další, se semkli kolem Škyťáka s Astrid.

Tesák drsně narazil do Bezzubky. Noční Běs ho za letu odkopl a propadl se o metr dolů. Mladý Viking se tak také proletěl. Překvapením pustil ovci, kterou chytila Astrid a pobídla Stormfly nahoru, právě včas, protože v další sekundě se v místě, kde byla předtím, srazili Hrk a Brk s Flákotou. Astrid ještě mohla vidět, jak Rafana vrazila Rybinohovi facku a slyšet, jak se dvojčata hlasitě hádají.

Škyťák pobídl Bezzubku vpřed, ale už teď bylo zřejmé, že Astrid nedohoní včas. A tak se raději rozhlédl po vesnici. Štěstí mu přálo. U návsi se krčila další zoufalá ovce. Viking jen ukázal drakovi směr. Bezzubka se tam pustil, brzy uviděl sudokopytníka, jak couvá. Pohyb chundelaté zvířátko prozradil. V okamžiku skončilo ve Škyťákově náruči a vyděšeně bečelo.

Protože se takhle zdrželi za ostatními, neměli problém, aby se dostali až ke košům. V Astridině koši byla jedna ovce, stejně jako u dvojčat. A teď v levém přibyla i ta Škyťákova. Rybinoha se Snoplivcem neměli ani jednu, ale protože už několik závodů dávali všechny Rafaně, nikdo se tomu nedivil.

Druhé kolo začalo tím, že Astrid ukořistila ovci od Snoplivce. Ubohý Viking ani neměl šanci postřehnout, co se mihlo kolem, než Stormfly pokojně odletěla.  
„Astrid!“ vykřikl a donutil Tesáka k vyšší rychlosti. Přestože si byli s Děsovcem velmi podobní a za starých časů oba toužili vyhrát, ať to stojí, co to stojí, Tesákovi se ani trochu nelíbil jeho nynější přístup. Stejně by tu ovci dal Rafaně. A tak zrychlil jen o trochu a z nozder vypustil dýmu. Když už se účastní závodů, měli by vyhrát.

Škyťák nasměroval Bezzubku hned nad Astrid. Noční Běs se nad Nodrem otočil a budoucí náčelník se na chvíli ocitl vzhůru nohama. Rychle popadl ovci a trhl nahoru. Astrid se musela postavit, ale odmítala ovci pustit.

Vikingové na tribunách skákali. Škyťák a Astrid se v závodech často pošťuchovali.

Dívka vyřešila nenadálý problém tím, že Škyťákovi vlepila malou pusu na tvář. On byl překvapený a Astrid si zvíře vzala zpátky a za minutu už Stormfly nebylo. Bezzubka se znovu otočil a hrdelně zavrčel, jako by se ptal: proč? Škyťák mu radši ukázal směr, kterým má letět, protože viděl další ovci. Bezzubka tam s brbláním zamířil.

Vzal ovci a Noční Běs se zase vznesl do vzduchu. Teď po něm šla dvojčata. Skvěle. Rafana držela v ruce jednoho zděšeného sudokopytníka, kterého si ani nepamatoval, že by jí ho někdo dával (ale pravděpodobně to během záležitostí s Astrid přehlédl, ovce se přece na dracích neberou jen tak, hlavně ty k smrti vyděšené z pekelných dračích závodů).

Ťafan se sklonil a pokusil se mu ovci vzít. Nepovedlo se mu to, protože Bezzubka roztáhl křídla a během zlomku vteřiny zpomalil. Zipák kolem nich proletěl takovou rychlostí, že se skoro nestačil vyhnout stožáru s vlajkami. Z tribun se ozvalo nadšené povykování.

Škyťák hodil do svého koše ovci, kterou si dosud držel pod paží. Ťafan se právě pral s Rybinohou o ovci a když je obě nechali v koši, Astrid měla dvě, stejně jako Škyťák. Dvojčata měla pět ovcí.

Třetí kolo bylo předposlední a tudíž poslední možnost nahnat nějaký náskok, než Tlamoun vypustí černou ovci, tu nejvzácnější, za deset bodů. Škyťák, Astrid i dvojčata ukořistili všichni po jedné ovci (sice Rafaně byla darována ovce Snoplivcem, ale v konečném skóre patřila jim), takže výsledek za třetí kolo byl: Škyťák tři ovce, Astrid také tři a dvojčata šest ovcí.

Jak draci vletěli do posledního kola, rozezněl se roh oznamující přidání černé ovce. Jako na povel draci zrychlili, prosvištěli kolem řvoucích lidí na tribuně, kteří je povzbuzovali, jak se dalo, proletěli stájemi, kde museli letět jeden za druhým, což dost štvalo Škyťáka i Astrid, hlavně proto, že se oba drželi až na konci skupiny, podletěli most, a přitom své draky nabádali k ještě většímu tempu. Koneckonců, kdo získá černou ovci, vyhraje závod.

Černá ovce znenadání vyletěla zpoza domů na návsi.

„Rychleji!“ vykřikl Škyťák a Noční Běs zrychlil. Astrid se Stormfly teď byly po jejich boku. Škyťák se po zvířeti natáhl, Stormfly rozevřela drápy a… ovci sebral Snoplivec.

„Ale ne!“ řekl rozčileně Škyťák. Když závodil posledně, stalo se přesně tohle. Teď musel dohnat jak Snoplivce, tak dvojčata, protože bude chtít dát Rafaně vítězství. Stejně si nezíská její náklonnost. Každý ve vesnici věděl, že Rafanu ti dva nezajímají.

Bezzubka zamířil oklikou kolem korouhve, zatímco Astrid pokračovala rovnou k dvojčatům. Tohle byla nejnapínavější část závodu. Snoplivec se pokusil vnutit Rafaně, ale ta ho praštila do obličeje (jak nevhodné pro dámu), a zpomalila tím Tesákův let. Flákota za ním se nestačila vyhnout a oba draci do sebe narazili. Alespoň byli na chvilku pryč ze hry.

Dvojčata obletěla korouhev, kde no Hrka a Brka vrazil plnou rychlostí Bezzubka. Noční Běs se udržel ve vzduchu, zatímco Zipák začal padat a Rafana pustila ovci, aby nespadla.

„Díky!“ ozvala se zezdola Astrid. Ale ne! problesklo Škyťákovi hlavou. Dvojčata má sice z krku, ale novým problémem byla Astrid. Popohnal Bezzubku, aby se vyrovnal se Stormfly. Nezbývalo již mnoho času.

„Plazmu!“ nařídil Škyťák a Noční Běs vystřelil bílo-fialový plamen těsně před Stormfly. Nodr zpanikařil a prudce zabrzdil ve vzduchu. Astrid s ovcí v náruči se neudržela a přeletěla jí mu přes hlavu. Obecenstvo zaburácelo.

Další události se seběhly velice rychle. Astrid vykřikla, Bezzubka složil křídla k tělu a hnal se za ní, ovce v ženině náruči vyděšeně bečela. Diváci je povzbuzovali. A potom Noční Běs zuřivý let vyrovnal a Škyťák držel v náruči jak Astrid, tak ovci.

„Díky,“ řekla už podruhé za pár minut Astrid a trochu se začervenala. Stormfly letěla vedle Bezzubky.

„Rádo se stalo,“ odvětil ze slušnosti Škyťák a chtěl si vzít (velice negalantně) černou ovci, když vtom ho Astrid políbila. Škyťák rázem zapomněl na všechny své plány s ovcemi a vyhráváním závodů. Astrid mu dala pusu!

Dívka byla v mžiku pryč na svém vlastním drakovi a vyhýbala se Rybinohovým i Snoplivcovým zoufalým útokům, než černou ovci hodila do svého koše a připočetla si tím deset bodů, zatímco Škyťák seděl na Bezzubkovi a přitiskl si dlaň na rty. Pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, že ho Astrid políbila právě uprostřed závodů.

„Cha chá!“ slyšel vykřikovat svého otce, zatímco Astrid se postavila v sedle a rukou vítězně mávala všem Vikingům, kteří se na závod přišli dívat. Odpovídal jí bouřlivý potlesk a křik. Ostatní dračí jezdci seděli na svých dracích zamračení a jen sledovali, jak si veselá Astrid plácá s publikem. Všichni až na jednoho. Jistě víme, který z nich to byl.

Když se lidé začali rozcházet, draci přistáli. Snoplivec s Rybinohou následovali Rafanu (už zase) do stájí, pravděpodobně proto, aby se opět stala terčem jejich dotírání. Astrid zůstala na místě a láskyplně pohladila Stormfly po drsných šupinách na krku.

„Tak to se ti povedlo,“ ozval se Škyťák od Bezzubky, když mu trochu povolil sedlo. Už se stmívalo a on věděl, že se nikam nechystá, takže drakovi mohl dopřát trochu luxusu. „Gratuluju,“ natáhl ruku, aby mu jí Astrid mohla potřást, ale ona ho místo toho objala.

Škyťák ztratil řeč a jeho paže si našly cestu na její záda. Astrid pevně zavřela oči a chvilku tam jen setrvali v objetí. Nakonec to byl Škyťák, kdo se odtáhl jako první.

„Díky za tu záchranu,“ děkovala ještě jednou Astrid a ukazovala mu tím svoji slabší, více ženskou stránku. Škyťák se začervenal. Udělal to, co by udělal naprosto každý, hlavně když to on sám způsobil. To Astrid moc dobře věděla, jenže stejně dobře taky věděla, že ti, kteří byli zaslepeni závodem, by se pro ni nevraceli.

„Nemáš vůbec za co,“ opakoval se Škyťák. Bezzubka za jeho zády něco zamručel a pomalu odcházel.

„Mám tě ráda,“ řekla Astrid a políbila ho na tvář. Škyťákovi se sevřelo srdce. Tolik pus za jeden den! Tak moc jich ještě nikdy nedostal. A bez přemýšlení odpověděl: „Já tebe taky.“


End file.
